lonefandomcom-20200213-history
Warpath
The Warpath is a Heshlum Type-44 battle tank, part of the 303rd Armored Battle Division of the Hvaas Grand Military. Built in 117th Saeculus of Muramazem by IronKey Corporation, the Warpath was quickly put into service during the opening weeks of the Kigbaas War. Originally the first crew to operate the Warpath was facing difficulty operating the tank, believing that the tank was so quickly rushed that it had maintenance issues, particularly with its mobility and slow turret movement. Technicians who oversaw the tank found no flaw. Believing otherwise, all five members of the crew requested a transfer, and was granted. Crew The next crew were fresh recruits, only enduring training simulations dealing with the Type-44 model. This crew was composed of only a single veteran, that being Nauqish Vuzitma:Kama who had served in the Glass War over sixty years ago, making him not only a veteran but an older veteran. Nauqish was also part of a program that allowed for citizens of the Kingdom who were over 60 to be allowed to be pressed into service, in exchange they would receive a concoction of drugs that would allow them to perform adequately and on par with 30 year old's. As for Nauqish, he would be the gun operator and small-arms officer, employing the rest of the crew appropriate equipment in times of close combat of incursions outside of the tank. The driver was Obrus Hartkim:Saruteketh or "Ob" for short (coinciding with 'oblivious' for his lack of focus in social situations). Originally, Obrus was to be the driver of Dangerous Concerns before being transferred along with the fresh recruits when the original crew left to the Warpath. The signals operator was Kobus Trankilsun Diwurm, a refugee of the war who was part of the Diwursun tribe who lived out to the north east of the Western Face. He volunteered when his family entered the city of Hvaas as refugees. Accepted, he quickly was put through the paces of a radio and signals technician before graduating and pressed into service aboard the Warpath. The engineer of the Warpath was Hesluk Carrus:Arbamaas, an agent of the King's Mind and a excellent engineer who maintains the tank's viability on the front. He is also responsible for ensuring that the engines and power of the tank runs smoothly. As an agent of the King's Mind, every tank crew is embedded with an agent to ensure the crew only speaks positively about the war and about the Kingdom. Any negative words and opinions are noted and given to the officers within the King's Mind for evaluation on the written individual. Despite this, Hesluk is a friend of Ob and is regarded as a valued crew member. As per regulation of the Grand Military, all women who score a high proficiency in tactics and show a great level of skill in simulations are given positions to become commanders within the tank divisions. No male operator can command a tank. As a result, Ilika Suhk:Tiji was elected to command the Warpath. Service History In the initial outbreak of the Kigbaas War, the Warpath was inserted into the Battle of the Cliffs in which Hvaas forces engaged with the Coalition of the Third in a failed shock run strategy. The Warpath's original crew couldn't quite operate the tank well, only engaging in minimal contact with enemy tanks before eventually being pulled back on the order of the tank commander. Taken aboard the Sand Ship Cornerstone of Truth, ''the ''Warpath was given a new crew who would see to it that the tank is tested in the heat of battle, in the first true engagement for both the new crew and the untested tank. In the Battle of Goliasus Edge near the border of the Kigbaas crater, a whole fleet of tanks began engaging Coalition heavy armored divisions that would result in the loss of over sixty armored units from Hvaas, and less than twenty losses on the Coalition side. The Warpath was unable to penetrate the lines but made one kill, destroying a S-21 tank hunter who was using the height of a hill to it's advantage to knock out Hvaas tanks. The Warpath utilized its secondary firing function to mass accelerate a round and hit the tank hunter with ease. Surprise by the hit and eventual kill as the tank hunter exploded in a blue warped explosion, the Warpath then took the opportunity to clear a retreat for the remaining tanks as there was no viable path to penetrate the line. The bravery of the Warpath was downplayed by the higher generals operating the war, and issued a command to Lord Overseer Nason Rojinute:Satruk to not issue any awards. Instead, the King's Hand instructed Nason to punish the crew of the Warpath for failing to lead an assault on the line at the Battle of Goliasus Edge. Feeling the punishment was undeserved, Nason instead simply warranted to the crew of a 'job well done' and little else. The Warpath endured several skirmishes on the Outland Tide Campaign, where the Coalition of the Third suffered immense loses in their attempt to break the Hvaas strategic defense line. During the Battle on the 40th Parallel North Tower, Coalition forces attempted to make a surprise attack on Hvaas defensive lines, with the Warpath embedded with the 8th and 23rd Mechanized Infantry Battalion who were supplying and transporting more troops to the defensive front lines. The six tanks, including the Warpath were caught off guard when tank hunters began firing on their position. Numerous anti-tank squads began firing back but failed to recognize the range of how far the tank hunters were firing from. The Warpath soon led two tanks while allowing three of them to remain to hold the line with an additional support of armored transport personnel vehicles left to defend their line.